Haruhiro
Haruhiro (ハルヒロ, Haruhiro) is the main character of Hai to Gensō no Grimgar. After the death of Manato, he becomes the leader of his group. Though many initially perceives him as nothing special, he makes fast judgment in dire situations when overseeing a battle and gives quick tactical orders. Despite his tactic mind, he carries an inferiority complex with his fighting abilities and constantly compares himself and his team to stronger parties. Personality An awkward person at first, Haruhiro steadily becomes more reliable and outgoing. Though he is still awkward with new people, he seems to have taken on a support role in the group where he tries his best to keep moral up. He's a bit sarcastic and cynical at times which is more of a defense used due to his natural shyness. He took on the role of leader despite having no aptitude for it, in order to survive with his friends. Appearance Wavy brown hair and brown eyes, he would describe himself as "average". His most distinctive feature are his eyes, which always look tired, even though he isn't actually tired (in the anime version, he doesn't look that tired). Thus, he was given the Thief name: Old Cat. Abilities As a Thief, Haruhiro excels at surprise attacks and distractions. He cannot hold the attention of enemies like a Warrior, but he can play a support role for the Warrior. Taking aggro from the Tank for a long enough amount of time that he can recover. Relationships Manato Haruhiro seemed to look up to Manato during their brief time together, seemingly looking upon him as an elder brother figure. On multiple occasions Haruhiro sought to broach difficult subjects with Manato only to flinch at the final moment and say something else. Haruhiro attempted to protect Manato during a scavenging mission and took an arrow from a Goblin meant for Manato. However just as they escaped the ruins an arrow took Manato in the back and he bled to death before he could be taken to the Chapel. Haruhiro feels responsible for this, as shown by his insistence at paying for the funeral costs and being the one to disperse Manato's ashes. Manato's final words to Haruhiro are 'Counting on you'. Yume Haruhiro is on good terms with Yume. It is shown that he does find Yume physically attractive as he mentioned that he must 'resist the temptation' when Yume was washing her clothes in a casual attire and he was flustered when Yume was holding Shihoru. He does respect her enough to not be perverted in any way, and even goes out of his way to stop Ranta from checking the girls out as Ranta might do something to both Yume and Shihoru that they won't like as seen when he talks to him while he was about to go wash his clothes. After Manato's death, they open up to each other, with Yume resting on Haruhiro's chest. Mary While at first Haruhiro is put off by Mary, he makes an effort to try to get to know her better and urges the group to befriend her and include her in the group. Since the group has bonded, Mary has always been most fond of Haruhiro. In return, Haruhiro also opened up to her more and more. It is seen throughout the story that the two of them are always there for each other and talk about things and problems they have never mentioned to anyone besides themselves. After Haruhiro defeated Death Spots and woke up in bed after the fight, Mary cries for him and shows more affection for him. Haruhiro is clearly happy about it. Ranta Haruhiro has a healthy relationship with Ranta, though there are times where they both insult each other. On multiple occasions Haruhiro tries to stop Ranta from doing things that are stupid, it shows that even though they do occasionally insult each other he really does care for Ranta. Their relationship is strengthened when Ranta caught Haruhrio's hand as he fell to the Death Spot and many other Kobolds. Haruhiro then in return saved Ranta and the rest of the party directly from the Death Spot who chased them, and made Ranta take over the party for him much like Manato made Haruhiro take over the party when he died. Moguzo Haruhiro is on good terms with Moguzo, and knows that he fulfills a key role in their group as a Warrior. He even went so far as to suggesting that everyone help buy a helmet for Moguzo when he noticed that he was very protective of his head during battle. He also enjoys Moguzo's cooking and is often seen drinking with him at the pub and shopping at the market with everyone else in his free time. Shihoru Prior to Manato's death, Haruhiro almost had any interaction with Shihoru as both were too shy to talk to each other. However, after Manato's death Haruhiro has opened up more to her and Yume in attempt to become a leader, paying attention to their fighting styles and trying to learn more about them. Kuzaku Mimori Mimori has feelings for Haruhiro, who is completely unaware of this. Renji Although Renji and Haruhiro meet each other very briefly, Renji seems to have a respectable acknowledgement of Haruhiro. As after Manato's death, Renji appears before Haruhiro in a bar and drops him a gold coin to compensate for his party's loss. Haruhiro unable to accept the offer, firmly returns it and the two depart after a minimal talk. The next time they meet, after Haruhiro slays Deathspots, Renji returns to the same bar and apologizes for what he did previously. Haruhiro says not to apologize as admits he simply was unable to accept Manato's death and thanks Renji. Tokimune Kikkawa Shinohara Barbara Souma Quotes *"I felt like I had a lot of things I wanted to ask Manato." *It's a battle of life or death, and Im still alive. So I'm not going to give up, and I'll keep living. I'll keep living until I die. Trivia *Haruhiro has shown to have conversations with Manato, his team's first Priest who had died. This may suggest potential mental difficulties either inherent or brought on by emotional trauma. *Later on, it is revealed that Haruhiro has feelings for Mary. *In order to save Mary, Haruhiro agreed on giving his left eye to Setra. Who do you want Haruhiro to end up with? Yume Shihoru Mary Others Category:Characters Category:Thief